hanser grof
by royer29
Summary: Hanser grof es un chico magico de 16 años que trata de sobrellevar la vida diaria de un adolecente que es maltratado por un compañero de escuela llamado larry ellos están enamorados de la misma chica .pero cuando nada podia ser peor hanser descubre que tiene avilidades mágicas las cuales lo ayudan a defenderse pero lo que no sabe el esque larry también adquiere avilidades
1. Chapter 1

**HANSER GROF **

**EL ELEGIDO**

_**síntesis**_

Hanser grof es un chico de 16 años que trata de sobrellevar la vida diaria de un adolecente que es maltratado en la escuela por un chico popular llamado larry también, sé encuentra enamorado de la misma chica desde el jardin de niños la cual es novia de larry.

Cuando su vida no podia ser peor descubre que tiene habilidades especiales las cuáles les ayudan a defenderse de larry pero hanser no tenia idea que larry tambien adquiere avilidades desencadenando una batalla de sobre vivencia entre estos dos adolecentes y los problemas que causan estas .

Pero ademas de larry hanser tendra que enfrentarse a fueras oscuras que surgiran atraves de la historia.

Combirtiendo este libro en una historia donde se desenlasa: misterio ,romance , accion ,terror ,suspenso , fantasia y comedia.

.


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 1

Soy hanser grof les contaré mi vida las cosas malas las buenas todo sobre mi y sobre mis extrañas aventuras.

Saben la vida no es lo que esperamos es mas que eso. Miren mi ejemplo creia que mi vida era un desastre y que no estaba destinado a nada pero me equivoque. la vida nos tiene previsto nuestro futuro. Te invito a que leas el mio.

Todo comenso una mañana muy nublada corría para no llegar tarde a la escuela . Estudio en una escuela llamada talent school . Esta es una escuela Cómo todas las otras solo que las personas que ingresan en esta tienen que tener talentos como : canto, baile , actuación entre otros talentos.

Entré a la escuela y camine despacio para que el director percius no me encuentre , pero cuando menos lo esperaba apareció el director dándome un buen susto .

_adónde creé que va señor grof ? , de nuevo tarde

_perdón director percius no volvera a pasar por favor dejeme entrar al salón de clases

_usted llega tarde todos los días y quiere que le dé otra oportunidad .

_ director esta sera la última se lo prometo.

_mire está bien pero la última oyó la última

_si ok gracias director.

Al entrar al salón de baile hay estaban todos esos chicos presumidos y populares de la clase. El estúpido larry y sus amigos son tan molestos , pero la única bella y amable es amanda pattinson es muy linda y estoy enamorado de ella desde el jardín de niños

Me dice la profesora

_Te vas a quedar parado hay

_no no no ya me siento profe.

Todos se rieron por esa tontería. Dice la profesora

_ hoy habra competencia de baile urbana , todos tienen que poner su nombre en un papel y tomaremos al azar las dos personas que se enfrentarán . El que mejor baile sera el ganador. Me escondí entre las últimas sillas del salón , para que me obligarán a escribir mi nombre en ese papel . Cuando ya tenian los nombres de los otros en papel me senté em mi silla normalmente.

La profesora escoge un papel y adivinen quién salio larry wao que

Sorpresa, estava ido cuando derrepente dicem mi nombre yo respondo pero cómo esto es posible! , si ni siquiera puse mi nombre lograba entender lo que pasaba , hasta que deduje claro mi mente se ilumino tan rápido como un relámpago . Apuesto que larry se encargo de poner mi nombre en todos los papeles.

La profesora nos dice que pasemos a delante , nos ponemos frente a frente. Larry le tocaba primero así que le pusieron la música comenzó a bailar y así buenos movimiento bailaba bien el termino de bailar me dijo muy groseramente _pues te toca! O que tienes miedo.

Lo ignore me pare , sobre la pista de baile estaba nervioso comenzó la música se acelero mi corazón comense a bailar trate de dar mis mejores pasos . Todos estaban sorprendidos , todo iba bien asta que unos de los amigos de larry me puso el pie y me caí rompiendo me la nariz y quedando inconsciente.

Al despertar me encuentro en la enfermería la enfermera me pregunta si estoy bien , le digo que si y me boy . Cuando salgo de la escuela me encuentro a larry y sus amigos esperandome afuera desde que los vi , corrí pero me atraparon. Dos de los muchachos me sostenieron y larry me pego un buen puñetazo en el estomago. El me dijo

_porqué me uyes , tienes miedo de mi.

Estaba tan furioso de que larry me maltratara queì le dije

_no tengo porque tenerle miedo a un pobre diablo que maltrata a los otros para sentirse bien consigo mismo. sabes solo te engañas.

Larry se molesto tanto por lo que dije que me golpeó muy fuerte como por media hora.

Llegue ami casa mal erido , mi mamá me esperaba en su sillón favorito de la sala com cara de preocupada , entre a la sala pero ella me detuvo diciéndome,

_hanser grof estas son horas de llegar! Pero cielo que te paso en la cara

_nada solo me caí de mi skateboar

_eso te pasa por andar en ésa cosa , ben a curarte

Eran Como las tres de la tarde mi madre , avia salido y yo estaba tirado en la cama a dolorido y deseando morir , cuando casi me dormia , escuché fuertes golpes que venían de afuera , de mi cuarto, me suste pero sentía tanta curiosidad , que fuy a ver que producía aquél ruido .

Sali de mi cuarto oi , que el ruido venia de un pasillo camine, despacio por el pasillo y el ruido se Asia mas fuerte estaba aterrado , porque en esta casa a , vivido toda mis familiares que an muerto, cuando llegue al final del pasillo me acordé de que no tenia salida pero el ruido aumentaba.

Me acerque a la pared de donde procedía el ruido , la toqué pero estaba hueca , rasgue el tapete y hay avia una puerta puse mi mano sobre esta y la puerta se abrió dejando salir mucho polvo.

Estaba considerando no entrar pero ya no me importaba vivir , haci que entre al entrar inmediatamente se serro la puerta. dejandome encerrado en un lugar que desconocia y sin saber que me esperaba en ése lugar.


	3. Chapter 3

capítulo 2

Estaba en un pasillo poco claro y com mucha telaraña que fui quitando al pasar, el pasillo me llevó a un salón llenó de libros que parece ser una biblioteca , cuando caminaba en el salón me llamó la atención él mismo ruido que escuchaba desde mi cuarto.

me acerqué de donde provenía el ruido que escuchaba y encontré un cofre que brillaba para llamar mi atención, lo tomé y intente abrirlo pero estaba cerrado, de pronto me acorde de la llave que llevó colgada del cuello, una llave maestra que me dio mi abuelo, él decia que está llave me abrirá puertas que los injustos me cierren, bueno tome la llave y abrí el cofre y me sorprendí al ver que la llave si abrió el cofre

, al abrirlo encontré un libro viejo pero en buenas condiciones, lo saqué y cuándo lo abrí brilló levemente sorprendiéndome, todas las hojas estaban vacías , pero cuándo fui ala primera hoja del libro encontré unas escrituras que parecían latín, repetí las palabras ,que decían :(viribus activence ) al leer estas palabras me suspendido por el aire y una gran masa de energía me rodiaban sin dejarme respirar después, aquella masa de energía sé expandió dejándome caer inconsciente en el suelo.

Cuando desperté salí de ahí corriendo y cerré la puerta. Estaba confundido no podía creer que me pasó eso tan raro. Dormi asta él otro día .

al amanecer me desperté con él peor ánimo del mundo para ir a la escueala, me pare de la cama y me acerqué a un espejo y pude notar que los golpes que tenía ya no estaban, no hice caso y me alisté .

Bajé a la cocina donde estaba mi mamá y le pregunte :

-papá no ha llegado?

-no hijo.

-sabes nunca e entendido su trabajó sé va semanas vuelve unos dias y luego sé va de nuevo .

-hanser sabes que tú papá es un hombre muy trabajador , olvida el tema ven a desayunarte.

-Me tengo que ir en la escuela lo hago.

Iva camino a la escuela un poco apurado por la tardanza, pero me encuentro la sorpresa de que larry venía con sus amigos trate de correr pero dos de ellos me sosteniéron y larry me quitó mi mochila, e inmediatamente se fueron, corrí detrás de ellos les decía en voz alta "devuelvanme mi mochila" pero se hacían los sordos , estaba tan furioso que llegué a desear que les cayera un rayo, al decear eso del cielo descendió rayos los cuales electrocutarom a los muchachos gravemente.

Estaba sorprendido de que lo que havia deseado sé cumplió esto era magia.

tomé mi mochila y corrí hacia la escuela, cuándo corría pase por un enorme charco sim mojarme , entonces. En ese momento no entendía lo que me pasaba, estaba muy comfundido y aterrado.

Cuándo entre a la escuela, camine muy despacio, porque él director siempre vigila estos pasillos, ya no podía llegar tarde otra vez o me expulsaban. Me escurrí por los casilleros , pero del otra lado del pasillo podía ver la sombra del director que sé acercaba, no tenía salida, sólo me tapé la cara y dije:" como desearía ser invisible".

Él director pasó frente a mis ojos sin verme, noté que No podía ver mis manos ni mi cuerpo, no hallaba que hacer.

sólo me quedo salir corriendo de hay , corría por toda la escuela cuándo sin notarlo me caí con un safacom y rode hasta la cocina de la escuela, al tratar de pararme caí dentro de un costal de harina .

al levantarme me queje del dolor pero al mirarme las cocineras salieron corriendo de la cocina , tal parece que la harina me da un aspecto fantasmal y todos sé asustan por eso creo que debo aprovechar está oportunidad. Fui a todos los salones de la escuela a asustar a varias personas que no soportaba, todos corrían aterrados y gritaban "un fantasma" "un fantasma " pues bien reía como en mucho tiempo no lo hacia.

Fui al baño y me puse a pensar en todos mis problemas , no sabía si larry y sus amigos estaban bien, tampoco sabia que iva ha ser de mi no podia verme. Me comsentre y desee con todo mi corazón, poderme ver me de nuevo, sim pensarlo dos veces me materialize frente al espejo. Era sorprendente y estaba comenzando a pensar que todo lo que quisiera podía obtenerlo.

En recreo vi a manda y me arme de valor para hablar por primera vez con ella, me sentía decidido y fuerte como nunca antes lo era, me dirige hacia ella y le topé el hombro porque estaba de espalda, al ella voltear me sorprendí al ver que No era amanda era berlín botero, esa chica es muy rara hacia que le dije hola y me fui inmediatamente.

Cuando terminaron las clases , amanda estava en su casillero y decidí hablarle porque está vez estaba seguro que era ella, me hacerque y le dije:

-Hola.

Y ella me respondió .

-hola .como estas?

-pues yo bien, y tú?

-perfectamente. oye te e visto en las clases de música, baile, y actuación .verdad?

-si estoy en esas clases .

-oye, eres muy bueno.

-gracias y tú eres excelente.

-gracias me tengo que ir ,pero es un gustó conocerte.

Aunque hablamos poco no podía creer que le había hablado, eso fue un gran avance.

Caminaba hacia mi casa, pero sentía una presencia, era como si alguien me persiguiera, seguí caminando pero seguía sintiendo que alguien me perseguía mire hacia tras pero nadie estaba , luego corrí a mi casa por él miedo.

Justo antes de que abriera la puerta alguien me topó el hombro me asuste y me preguntaba. quien podría ser? y que me iva hacer ?, mire hacia atras y me sorprendí al ver que era la persona que menos me esperaba.

Era carlos bort mi mejor que se había ido al extranjero a terminar la escuela, le dije:

-volviste , No lo puedo creer

-si a mi papá le hicieron una mejor propuesta de trabajó en esta ciudad y aquí me ves.

-Pero ven entra ,mamá adivina quien está aquí .

-hola hijo, pero carlos que bueno verte que grande estas me alegra mucho que hayas vulto les prepararé unas galletas orneadas.

Pasaron horas y carlos y yo hablamos sobre las cosas que habían pasado en esos dos años sin vernos, le decia que larry se había vuelto mas fastidioso, pero le comenté que desde ase dos días me está pasando cosas raras y él me dijo: -Como asi?

-Es que está mañana estava llegando al escuela y larry y sus amigos me quitaron mi mochila y se fueron, en fin desee que les cabellera un rayo y lo sorprendente fue que paso

-Como? ósea que les calló un rayo y como están?

-No sé. eso me preocupa mucho.

-No te culpes eso fue simplemente una coincidencia o que crees que tienes poderes y todo eso

-creo que si, esque me volví invisible cuándo lo desee viste que No es coincidencia .

-bueno si es verdad demuestra que tienes poderes.

-Y como lo hago ?

-No sé tú eres el de los poderes, bueno combierteme en zac efrom a ver .

-si como No . por que mejor No te convierto en bob esponja .

-pues entonces No hagas nada, mejor mueve ese jarrón.

-Creo que eso puedo hacerlo.

Miré él jarrón y pensé en moverlo para que este se moviera pero en ese instante entró mi mamá y le dijo a carlos que su mamá había llamado para avisar que ya tenía que irse a su casa. El sé despidió y se fue a su casa, cuándo él se fue intenté mover él jarrón me enfoque en mover él jarrón pensando que era la cabeza de larry como resultado él jarrón explotó.

Eso me inspiró a pensar que ya podia aser pagar a larry por todo lo malo que me havia ello.

Mientras tanto larry estaba en su casa con vendas en sus manos y en él hombro izquierdo por las quemaduras del rayo.

él estaba recostado en su cuarto y su papá entró en el cuarto , y larry le dice:

-papá volviste

-Si tú mamá me ha contado lo que te ha pasado.

-Que mala suerte tengo. Verdad?

-No creo que fue la mala suerte hijo, dime quien tú cres que te pudo hacer esto.

-Bueno creo que él perdedor de hanser.

-Con que grof ummmm!

-Espera. como hanser puede causar que me cayera un rayo.?

-Bueno hijo creo que ya es hora de que sepas la verdad .

-de que verdad hablas?

-Simple la unica forma de que hanser puede provocar que te cayera un rayo es que es brujo, te vas a sorprender pero yo también lo soy, y tú por igual

-papá, estas seguro de lo que me hablas -si hijo verás a los hijos de los brujos les quitan los poderes cuándo nacen y se les puede devolver cuando tienen la edad suficiente para controlar esas avilidades.

-perdón papá, pero No te creo

Él papá de larry se puso de pie y al levantar su mano derecha lanzó un rayo que creo un agujero en la pared, esto dejó sorprendido a larry él No se imaginaba que su papá y menos él eran brujos, el padre larry dijo :

-ya es hora de Activar tus poderes

Él levantó la mano y pronunció las siguientes palabras(vires activense) y larry se suspendió por los aires y su energía lo rodiaba ,larry parecía ser muy poderoso , después de un minuto de estar flotando calló desmallado en el suelo...


End file.
